


Passion Like Fire

by pisstier (wickedradical)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Light Bondage, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 07:02:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8153168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wickedradical/pseuds/pisstier
Summary: insert cheesy summary





	

Toriel’s body lay out before you, still limbs outstretched in the utmost pose of submission. Before touching anything, you give her a good look over. She blushes, watching your eyes roam across every inch of her body.

Her neck is taut and you can see the veins pressing up against her furry skin. Her throat is stretching as she breathes, shaky with need, and you watch it in wonder, wondering what it would be like to bite or lick at it.

You envision the white monster’s reactions for a moment, lost in thought. She would be breathing even harder, panting, long pink tongue lapping out in an effort to get in more oxygen. Her eyes would be shut in pure bliss, long black lashes a stark contrast to her fur like a single dark tree in a landscape of snow. This mental image makes your cheeks flush darker, and warmth rushes down to the lower parts of your body.

 But you don’t matter right now. Toriel is the one getting all the pleasure tonight.

Your eyes roam lazily down to her collarbones. The two bones are hardly visible, obscured by fur and fat, but you know that they’re there. You look at the juncture between her shoulders and neck, reaching out a hand to stroke it. She lets out a small gasp at the touch of your fingertips ghosting along her fur, an you draw your hand back with a wry smirk. She pouts at the loss of touch, but doesn’t do anything about it. Heck, she wouldn’t even if she could. Her movement is a teensy bit restricted now, you should note.

Her hands are tied to the headboard with sturdy ropes, keeping her from pushing herself up off the bed. Arms behind her head, she is covering absolutely nothing. And, rope or not, you know she wouldn’t mind laying out in full view like this anyways. Besides, seeing her showing herself off shamelessly is what got you two into this situation.

It was earlier in the evening, she was sitting in full view, wearing nothing but a towel, and a small one at that. Fog from the bathroom accompanied her, steaming up the air around her and only adding to how hot she was(in both senses of the word, temperature and attractiveness).

She was dripping wet, water pooling between her breasts and dripping down her fur. The effects of the water only added to how alluring she was, smoothing down her fur and allowing you to see her full, plump figure. You knew she’d done it on purpose, even though she’d played it off as otherwise when you brought it up. “What?” she asked, tone just dripping with fake innocence. “I’m just drying off out here since the bathroom is all wet. Don’t be such a pervert.”

You’d gulped, shoving down the drool that was threatening to bubble up and over your lip at the sight. She only giggled in amusement at seeing this, knowing exactly how turned on you were. She’d gotten up from the table, making sure to swing her hips just so, knowing exactly what would happen next. You were kind of predictable that way. As her loosely tied towel dropped(this was probably on purpose too, you mused), your jaw did too. She stood before you, in all her naked, wet glory, and your cheeks turned a shade of red that you were sure was never before documented.

But alas, before you could drink in the lovely sight of her plump, revealed figure, she was gone. You turned around in shock, and there she was, walking away, short tail swishing from side to side to match the rhythm of her hips. The last thing you see before she disappears into your room is a wry, knowing smile and fat, furry buttocks.

You sat down at the table with a huffy sigh, waiting for your raging blush to subside. It never does.

Giving up, you throw your hands up in the air. You know that walking over and confronting her is exactly what she wants you to do, and yet you’re walking down the hallway all the same. You throw open the door, and a sigh dropped from your lips at the sight. What was supposed to be a breathy exhale of resignedness turned into a gasp. Oh look, your cheeks were turning even hotter.

There she was, tied up and ready for the taking, an almost smug look upon her furry muzzle. You back up your persona of control, although it is very hard with her just giggling at your flushed face. Toriel really had no regrets, did she?

What finally wipes that simper off her mug is you climbing up onto the bed, determined. You were going to give her a real reason to smile, and you told her so. Her expression had changed to one of surprise, but it softens at your words.

Still looking her body over, your eyes roam to her undoubtedly ample breasts. Your hand reflexively reaches out to touch them, and she raises a brow in surprise at how forward you are. Upon seeing the look, you think better, wanting to relish the moment. Despite the fact that she was of royal blood, the former queen of all things, you were going to make her beg.

Toriel lets out a huff at your outstretched hand, so close but not nearly close enough. A halfhearted attempt at a glare crosses her features, her dark eyes dull with lust. The expression is trivial of course, she was trying far too hard. She licks her plump lips in further anticipation as your eyes are left to roam freely.

Still admiring her upper half(although you yourself would like to hurry along to the action as well), you gulp. What she saw was merely a mask, a front of fake emotion. In all honestly, you weren’t as confident as you seemed. But what she didn’t know wouldn’t hurt her, right?

Plump breasts are perked up, nipples erected almost painfully so, just begging to be touched, stroked, rubbed. The white lady shifts in her binds, arching her back just so, puffing out her chest at you. Slight triumph in her eyes, the monster gives you a look as if to say that two can play at this game.

But you weren’t going to let her get the upper hand, nosiree.. Biting your lip in concentration, you focused on calming your undoubtedly raging blush. You probably looked like one of her ripe tomatoes, but hastily push the thought from your mind.

Your gaze lingers on her chest for one last moment, before shifting down at a languid, almost lazy pace. Her belly is pleasantly rotund, furry and soft, just slightly rising upwards from the rest of her lovely body. A smile crosses your lips at how undeniably cute Toriel’s body is, but akin to her personality, hiding a rather lewd underside.

Her thighs are crossed over one another, teasingly hiding the area you wanted to see most. Brows furrowed, you glance back up the the monster woman’s amused gaze. She chuffs softly, humored at your patience(or lack thereof), which is obviously wearing thin. Ignoring which is doubtlessly some witty remark about the irony of the situation, you drink in the sight of her pillowy thighs. Oh so wonderfully chubby, you just want to lay against them and fall asleep.

Or, even better, spread them wide and visit between. You glance at her slightly less portly calves, hiding thin muscle from her endless gardening and walking around that it entailed. Her feet are big, more like paws then anything. Softly padded like a cat’s, nubby claws curl from each toe tip. You reach out to touch one, idly rubbing it. Toriel lets out a noise, whether a whine or a disgruntled sigh, you aren’t sure. However, her point is clear: Get on with it.

You give her one last challenging glance before getting off of your kneeled position to straddle her wide hips. You feel like you’re doing a split of some sort, your thin, wiry frame no match for the woman's wider one. Toriel lets out a low sigh at the physical contact, but to her credit, doesn’t buck upwards. It is obvious that she wants to however, you can feel the slight tremors as she trembles with pure, unadulterated need. The monster lets out another noise as you lean forward, effectively rubbing your hips together, a shaky moan. Her teeth are gritted as if she is embarrassed of her obvious want, protruding fangs buried in her pouted lower lip.

You brace yourself with a hand on the bed, arm mere millimeters from the fur of her chest. She starts to move closer, wriggling, if only to get more friction, more exposure to your slow ministrations. You stop her squirming with a chaste kiss to her jawline. Toriel opens her mouth softly, lips just pleading to be kissed.

You fulfill her wish, hips gyrating against her own further as you adjust your position. Licking her lips with the poke of a pale, pink tongue, you press yours against them softly. It is a chaste motion, stark in contrast to your lascivious actions. Her longer tongue takes your own in a hurried act, almost pulling yours further into her mouth. It laps against you, her fangs eliciting a pleasant sensation as they prod at your lips.

Your mouths dance against each other, but you pull away after a moment or so. There are better things you could be doing. You resume your kissing of her jawline, brushing your lips against the fur of her neck. Pressing your lips in a soft smooch to her shoulder, you cautiously lick at it, only to be rewarded with a mouthful of fur. You are not deterred, however, and open your mouth wider to nibble at her skin. The noise Toriel immediately lets out is worth the mouthful of fur and more, deep and throaty but filled to the brim with absolute pleasure. You’d forgotten her species’ namesake until now, this sound guttural and monstrous in its satisfaction.

You nibble up her neck and back down, grating your flat teeth against the woman’s collarbone. She arches her back in response, not on purpose this time. Sucking on the hollow between her clavicles award you wonderfully. Hands tied away, she is left to buck her hips against yours.

Her red eyes are even hazier than before, red perfectly fitting a color for the passion deep within. Her brows are relaxed, eyelids dropping down lazily. A steady sound rumbles from Toriel’s throat, a mix between a purr and a growl. While it was wonderful to see that your actions had such effect, you were going to drag the queen from her stupor and make her strain at the ropes holding her back. Yes, you were going to unleash the hungry beast within, because you weren’t even half done with your acts.

Your hands are dwarfed by her massive breasts, but that doesn’t stop you from making an effort to grab as much of each within your hands as possible. Your grasp in a little harder than intended, but the lady only exhales more harshly at the unintended roughness. Her breathing is shaky, and becomes only more labored as you continue, determined to go further.

You rub the tip of her right nipple between your forefinger and thumb, slowly and without much effort, as if it is an mere afterthought telling you to do so. You press harder as Toriel lets out a small gasp, seeing if you can elicit any other noises. She seems to know your intent however, and bites her lip more firmly, quelling any sounds that threaten to tumble forth.

You begin to do so with her other nipple, marveling at how their rosy hue seemed to turn a shade darker at the pressure. The monster beneath you shudders, opening her mouth to let out a shaky breath. You lean forward to lap at a nipple cautiously, hand that had previously resided there roaming to cup her breast as a whole.

This seemed to have more pleasant effects, so you dip your head further to engulf it with your whole mouth. Licking at the nub further, you engulf it wholly within your mouth. Saliva drips from your lips, acting as a lubricant to further smooth your actions. You suck gently, and decide to take things an extra step and bite at it. The flat edge of your teeth grates against it, and Toriel squeaks. You are too caught up to chuckle, this reaction only bolstering your perseverance in going further.

You still rub at her other nipple, but your attention in mainly on her left one, which resides between your teeth. Assaulted by your tongue, it seems to have stiffened further, if possible. It seems the woman beneath you is getting impatient again, bucking her pelvis up as more of a nagging reminder to pay it attention than out of any need. And you wouldn’t want the monster to get too bored, now would you?

Grinding your hips against hers one last time before sliding back further, you set your hands on her thighs for balance. They have spread a noticeable amount, but not nearly enough for you to find your true destination. Gently stretching the plump appendages to the sides, you are hit with a strong smell that speaks of pure need and desperation. It is not unpleasant, surprisingly sweet and cloying in its scent.

You don’t even bother prodding at it with your hands first, licking your lips in preparation for what lies ahead. Adjusting your grasp so your hands rest at the top of her thighs, you begin to pepper kisses up the inside of her legs. Alternating sides erratically, you nibble at the space just away from her dripping core. Toriel’s hips leap up impatiently, successfully in shoving her wet nether lips against your eagerly awaiting face. Who said you weren’t getting pleasure from this as well? You were readier than ever, but steeled your enthusiasm if only to make Toriel wait further.

What could you say? Seeing the queen squirm against her binds, a mess that she herself had gotten into willingly, it really did a number on your own self-esteem to see that she’d so happily do this for you. And, not to be too egoistical or anything, but you were going along and doing this all rather smoothly.

You dove in like a starving animal, giving her a deep, long lick. Toriel tasted somewhat sweet, but not exactly so. She had a tinge of an different aftertaste, you’d soon find out, like sea salt and caramel. The monster underneath you let out a noise of surprise, a soft, surprised, ‘oh’ that gradually turned into a long, lusty moan. She only drew it out further as you continued, holding her hips with your hands. The motion was fairly subconscious however, her frenzied bucking and wriggling causing your hands to slip on her fur. It didn’t help that it was covered a growing sheen of sweat either.

You scrambled to find a better position, eventually setting her furry legs atop your shoulders to get a much nicer angle. Her thighs were practically shaking from the effort it took to keep still and _not_ squish your head between them. Your hands roam the fur coating her thighs, stroking them softly, in what you hope is a comforting motion.

Toriel was breathing hard, her long, pink tongue lolling as she panted away.

Your tongue was lolling too, but only from how tiring it was to lap at her folds, licking up any flavor you could find. As you ate her out, you found that she only became tastier and tastier, your minute reprieve set to a halt as you started up again, with more force than before. You moved one of your hands, poking around gently to find her clit, the spot where it was feel the absolute _best_.

As you eventually found the nub, and rubbed it between your forefinger and thumb, the monster beneath you let out a gasp, hips jerking spastically. She began to let out shuddery moans as you applied more pressure, leaning your head in to taste her further. The woman was getting wetter and wetter, and try as you might, you couldn’t catch everything. Your mouth and chin were covered in a slick array of her juices, and your tried in vain to reach your tongue farther to lap at that one spot on your own chin.

You gave up, not as concerned as you would have normally have been, since you have more important things to do at the moment.

You dive back down, stretching your tongue as deep inside her as possible. All the while, you rub at Toriel’s clit, finger working quickly and vigorously. She writhes underneath your touch, moans bubbling past her lips. Along with her breathlessness, her soft warbling combines to make the most delicious sounding melody that you’ve heard in a while.

“H- Hh-..” She calls out your name, breathless and shuddery. “U-use your- Ah-!” With a fluid movement, you have switched your fingers and tongue, and rendered the monster unable to speak. She bites down on her lip, instinct telling her not to be quite so loud. Despite this, Toriel soon opens her mouth to suck in a breath of air, letting it out in a lusty haze.

You suck at her clit, rolling your tongue up against it, over it, around it, everywhere. You resist the urge to bite it, instead grinding your teeth against it. Along with your finger buried deep inside her, it is almost too much. You add another finger, starting up a scissoring motion and wiggling them up against her walls.

The woman lets out a low keening noise, tossing her head back in bliss. She is trembling and hot, and if you looked upwards, you’d see that occasionally, with a a lick or poke in the right spot, her fingers flare up with minute amounts of fire magic. She keeps it to a minimum, however, not wanting to burn the ropes and lose the fun of being bound, or worse, hurt you.

However, saving the best feelings for last, you soon note that she is tensing up. You bury another finger inside her, spreading and closing them rapidly as she opens her eyes and tells you she is close to orgasm. The words are barely out of her mouth when her walls squeeze around your fingers tighter than ever before, bursting forth with a deluge of juice.

You thrust your fingers into her all the way through, riding it out along with her. If anything, with her climax of pleasure, she tastes sweeter than ever before. Chin dripping with fluid, you sit up as she relaxes, bonds slack. Toriel takes a moment to slow her breathing, her head leaning back. “Wow..” She finally says, voice light and airy. “You sure were _thirsty_ , weren’t you, dear?” The monster chuckles at her clever little pun, and your face takes a turn for the redder.

Trying to ignore your quickly spreading blush, you sit up, crawling along the bed to untie her. However, before you can, Toriel burns the ropes to steam and ashes with a mere flick of her wrists.

She, with a surprising amount of strength and energy, grabs your wrists and pins you down. Her muzzle and inches or so from your lips, she breathes out slowly. “My turn?” She kisses you passionately before you can even finish nodding, and you lay back and relax in wait for what is coming.


End file.
